


Light in Your Eyes

by wimmla



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimmla/pseuds/wimmla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur tells Merlin to stay in his chambers that night, Merlin prepares for the worst, but once problems get solved things take a turn for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! (Season 3 spoilers?)
> 
> Find me on tumblr: montgomery-manuel

He could never question his Lord. Whenever he needed something, whenever he wanted something done -- someone would have to go and do it for him, and he would always be the one to do it. Merlin was no fool; he could never talk back to his sire, especially when it was something that struck both of them as awkward or odd and also because he knew that it would only make Arthur angrier with him if he asked.

So when Arthur ordered Merlin to come to his chambers that night, Merlin opened his mouth to ask why, but quickly pursed them shut when he saw the hard glare of his lord that told him that there was no room for questions when it came to this particular task, and bowed his head in acknowledgement.

The day went on and night soon fell on Camelot -- the kingdom growing dark. Merlin slipped out of his quarters and steadied his way to Arthur’s chambers, still not knowing what was so embarrassing or important that Arthur could not speak to him directly about.

As he walked through the corridors; passing numerous castle maids and guards, Merlin’s mind began to form different scenarios that he knew wouldn’t be for the best of him. He knew his questions wouldn’t be answered because Arthur wouldn’t let them, because that’s just who Arthur is: a stubborn and arrogant prat.

 _Maybe this was a test of some sort?_ Merlin thought. _Or maybe he was tricking him? Punishing him even? Ok, but being late for work all the time is not his fault! He has to protect Arthur all the time from any harm that comes to Camelot, it’s his destiny! He can’t be punishing him for being a couple days late; surely he couldn’t be mad about that!_

His footsteps echoed off the stone walls as he slowly made it to a stop in front of Arthur’s doors, Merlin wondered why he felt so nervous. Was it because he had no idea what was waiting for him; what was going to happen to him? Was it because he was spending the night in the castle without anyone’s knowing? (Not even Gaius - he snuck out when he fell asleep) Or was it because he was spending the night in _Arthur’s_ room with _Arthur_?

He drew out two or three deep, long breaths of built up tension before he raised an unknowing, shaky fist to the door and knocked into the oak. Merlin waited quietly, turning his head he looked down the hall to where the faint orange glow of a candle flickered and danced in the dark; hushed voices where only so audible and Merlin knew that he and Arthur were truly alone. He stared blankly ahead when he heard the shuffling on the other side of the door.

As the door to Arthur’s chamber swung open, Merlin jumped back in surprise. Arthur leaned on the door frame with an eyebrow raised, undoubtedly unimpressed by Merlin’s reaction. Merlin inwardly cursed himself for what a fool he must have made himself look like. Why must he do that?

“You scared me,” Merlin said, raising a hand to his heart.

“Apparently,” Arthur retorted, raising his eyebrows and impassively eying Merlin up and down, letting the silence wash over them before chuckling. Spinning on his heel he gestured for Merlin to follow him into his chambers.

“Do you know why you are here _Mer_ lin?” There was a little slur to the punctuation of his name, but he didn’t question it as he quietly shut the large door behind him.

“Because you have seen I have been working so hard and you decided to give me a day off?” Merlin quipped back smirking, hoping that would be the case, but cleared his throat as he turned to see the looked on Arthur's face was not so entertained by his lack of seriousness.

Arthur pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, shaking his head and Merlin thought that maybe he was giving this whole idea of his second thoughts; sending him back to his quarters and forgetting this whole thing in general.

Something seemed to gnaw and chew inside of Arthur’s head; his mind kept reeling, and as Arthur’s mindset was elsewhere Merlin waited patiently, watching the occasional hand squeeze and eye shift, his Adam’s apple bob when he swallowed nervously. And Merlin still didn’t know what there was to be nervous about.

Arthur shifted from one foot to the other, now facing Merlin. And Merlin knew that face, his “leave it alone face, we are not going to talk about it face,” and oh no, _he_ called him down here to ask _him_ to spend the night in his chambers with no questions asked, _he’s_ the one who made him nervous all day long and no. He’s not going to dismiss him like this. So Merlin does what he can do.

“Please, Sire,” he sputters out before the king can dismiss him. “What is so important that you called me down to spend the night in your chambers? Why can’t I ask questions and why won’t you tell me?”

“Because I fear that it may involve magic.” Arthur replies quickly, his voice low and stern and his words taking Merlin by surprise. And Arthur looks so horrifically ill for what he just admitted, Merlin actually has to bite his lip to hold back a laugh.

“What-“ Merlin starts with a hasty chuckle, thinking that Arthur must be surely joking with him, trying to make some sort of a jest to cover up for what he must really want to tell him and covering it with what he is saying to him now. But as soon as Merlin lets the crack of laughter past his lips anger flashes through Arthur’s eyes.

“This is _no_ joke, Merlin.” He states, his eyes lock with Merlin’s and Merlin can actually feel insolence he just caused to come out around and hit him back in the face. Merlin let’s his smile fall and clears his throat, avoiding Arthur’s stare for the better of him, wondering now if he would get a punishment after all; laughing at the king.

“Forgive me, Sire.” Merlin bows a little and straightens up. _Looks like tonight is going to be no fun at ‘tall,_ Merlin thinks to himself as he watches Arthur move to the fireplace to watch it’s painted flames.

A comfortable silence falls between them and Merlin watches Arthur’s shadow waltz on the wall with the shades of orange and yellow, he can hear the gravel under the knight's boots crumble and crunch in the court yard and the crickets chirp and sing in the crisp night air. Just as he wonders how long he’s been waiting for Arthur to tell him what’s on his mind, he’s wondering if he ever will ever know why's come here at all. And then, Arthur sighs.

“Merlin,” he starts. “You are the most loyal and trusted man I have ever known and I want you to know that I trust you with what I am about to tell you.” Arthur’s eyes are still on the fire, but Merlin guesses that he’s too anxious to look at him to tell him properly face to face. “I called you here tonight, because…” his voice trails off and he shakes his head, rubbing his eyes as he grunts angrily. “I called you here tonight because I am having nightmares, Merlin.”

His back is still turned, but Merlin can see the tension in his shoulders waiting for his reply, like Merlin was going to scold him in some way. But when he didn’t say anything Arthur turned around, hands falling from his face into an open gesture as if saying ‘well?’

“Nightmares, Sire?” Merlin asked, cracking a smile that made Arthur loose it.

“Yes! Nightmares, you oaf!” Arthur spat, clearly Merlin was missing something.

Arthur waited for Merlin to get the big picture by standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face, but when Merlin gave no signs of clarity he gave up with a huff and strutted past him to his bed and sat on it with a displeasing look.

“Nightmares, Merlin, Nightmares!” he repeated. “You know who used to get nightmares, Merlin? Morgana.”

“But surely one night of bad dreams cannot…”

“No Merlin, this wasn’t just _one_ night of bad dreaming.” His eyes fell from Merlin’s as he swallowed hard and took his head in his hands. “It was… more than one…” Arthur’s voice quieted into a whisper, and to Merlin, what sounded like gut rendering disappointment.

Merlin knows that Arthur has seen what magic can do to his people and he certainly has seen what it has done to his family. Like Morgana, she is now like she is because of her dreams and that’s what started her down that dark path. And Arthur knows that if the people find out that he’s been having dreams like Morgana used to, the people of Camelot might live in fear of him -- maybe even rebel against him and that he will be burned at the stake, leaving Camelot without a ruler; without their king. And Arthur, himself, is afraid that he may grow one day to be like her and make them perish - make them all suffer. And Merlin knows Arthur would kill himself before he puts the people of Camelot on any danger at all.

And then, Merlin understands why Arthur can only trust him in this time. Arthur trusts him, because he has been by his side all these years, through betrayals and deaths. And of course Arthur doesn’t know that he uses magic to save his arse, but he knows that Merlin is always there through it all, even when it’s something dangerous, and in cases like this, the suspicion of magic.

“I see,” Merlin finally says, rubbing the back of his neck. “I can get you potions if you would like, Sire? From Gaius?” Merlin offered, motioning toward the door.

“No!” he ordered annoyingly. “Do you take me for some fool Merlin?” Merlin did consider the speculation for a moment, but thought for the time being wasn’t really appropriate. “Don’t you think I have already done that? And I ordered him not to tell a soul, not even you Merlin.” Merlin was surprised by that, usually Gaius told him everything that was going on around Camelot, especially the health of Arthur. Why wouldn’t he inform him of this? If Arthur was having dreams like Morgana then-

“But I lied to Gaius,” Arthur said abruptly snapping Merlin from his thoughts. “After a week of taking the medication I told him that the dreams had disappeared, when really I was still having them.”

 _Oh,_ Merlin thought, _That’s why Gaius didn’t tell me - he thought they were gone and that he fixed it without the worry of it being magically involved and also keeping his word with the King._ He looked at Arthur who was wringing his hands together and glancing the other way, shame creeping over the back of his neck. “I never wanted to lie to Gaius,” he admitted. “But I cannot worry my people.”

A beat of silence -- a crackle of fire were the only sounds heard as Merlin searched for what to say next. “And what exactly do you want me to do about this, Sire?”

He cast a sidelong glance at Merlin before he focused back on his hands, “I thought maybe…” Arthur quirked his head to the side and Merlin furrowed his brow. _Does he know?_ He panicked. _No, no he can’t possibly the guards would have been in here long ago by now._

“Would you stop fidgeting!” Arthur ordered. “Where is your mind tonight?” Merlin didn’t even notice that his body started to move on its own accord, his feet tapping and thumbs twirling and the daggers that Arthur was giving him were full of distaste.

“I thought maybe, since you’re my manservant,” he added, ignoring Merlin’s nervous shuffling. “You could watch over me for the night and perhaps calm me for when the nightmares return.” Arthur turned to his side and started to roll his night shirt sleeve up to reveal a poorly sewn (probably done it himself) stitching of a fresh wound.

“This,” he gestured with a sideways nod of his head, “Is something I have done to _myself_ from waking up from one of these nightmares.” He lazily rolled his sleeve back down and placed his hand gently over the wound over the fabric. “I sleep next to my sword, as you know, and I reached for it and I-“Arthur swallowed and fell silent, searching for his next words.

Merlin knows that Arthur is too proud to say that he is scared; scared of what these dreams are doing, or what they could do to him. Merlin didn’t think he would understand, but right now, in this room, what Arthur is asking of him and what this destiny has said it would create, Arthur trusts him. Arthur calls him to his chambers and _only_ him, to tell him that he is having nightmares that might possibly be involving sorcery, the single damned thing in this entire kingdom that keeps everyone on their toes. And Arthur trusts him, his servant, his fool – none other than a few hours ago had he casually treated him lesser than, but still Arthur trust him, more than anyone, and that makes Merlin’s stomach gurgle and heart clench.

“I will watch over you, Sire.” Came the honest reply, and for what felt like ages Merlin finally moved, releasing some of his own tension as he walked about the room. Merlin stoked the fire and stacked more logs upon the crumbling embers, he heard a relieved sigh rolling from over his shoulder and soon after came the rustling of sheets.

Merlin threw a glance over his shoulder to catch the King sliding under the sheets, wiggling into a content position before staring mindlessly up at the ceiling. Merlin turned his focused back to the fire, letting the strange feeling of the warmth crawl up his arms and into his chest, before he finished tending it -- his heart fluttering with curious feeling, stranger than he's felt before.

Finding a place to sit by the table, he watched Arthur for a few moments before the feeling sunk in. It was silent and it was… well, awkward. And now he knew why Arthur didn’t like this idea. He had to fix this feeling somehow.

“Shall we not sleep next your sword? Won't be needed that since I am watching you sleep and all.” Merlin said, as he stalked over to Arthur’s bedside, wiping his hands mindlessly on his pants to rid them of the dirt and chips of wood. Arthur made what sounded like a grunt in the back of his throat in reply to what Merlin had said and then rolled over, apparently conversation - over.

Merlin pressed his lips to a thin line and nodded to himself, picking up the sword and carrying it across the room and setting it on the table, far out of self-harming reach.

“Oh, and Merlin,” Arthur quipped, Merlin turned on impulse. “Do fix these stitches in the morning.”

 

* * *

 

It had to have been about an hour until Arthur finally went to sleep; Merlin listened to every restless turn and frustrated huff until he heard the king drift into slumber.

Merlin carefully rose up from his chair, finally having the chance to slowly and quickly search the room. _There has to be something here,_ he thought. _Some sort of charm or bracelet that he accidentally obtained and kept?_

Merlin carefully searched behind curtains and through wardrobes, looking back now and then, making sure that Arthur had not wakened. Other than a few crumbs and a lost goblet, Merlin found nothing that bore resemblance of a magical element of stone, or powder, or any other object.

Merlin came next to the bed, checking under, above, but at loss to what he was looking for. Climbing back up from the floor he heard the soft sigh flow from the sea of sheets. Merlin peeked just above the mattress thinking he had been caught, but relaxed when he saw the steady rise and fall of Arthur’s chest, the lines around eyes smoothed out and his lips parted a little. It looked like Arthur needed sleep, Merlin felt terrible for not noticing the circles under his eyes and the foul mood he has been in, but then again, Arthur is always in a horrible mood.

Merlin slowly rose from the ground, lingering on Arthur’s face, drinking in all of his features in the fire-lit room, Merlin shook his head and took a step back, seriously what’s wrong with him tonight? Turning to leave to go back to sit in his chair when he remembered something. About a month ago he and Arthur went out on a trip with the other knights and they had stopped for the night. That same night Arthur had challenged Leon to a “training practice” for the last of the dessert, but Arthur had lost after tripping backwards over a log. The dessert had been some berries they had found in the wood.

Merlin tried to remember, Gaius was telling him some of the _Atropa belladonna_ he was supposed to retrieve for his potions was missing. Merlin moaned. It just so happened when he went on this trip with the knights they were also in the location of the Atropa belladonna and Arthur must have saw him picking them when he was also picking the dessert berries, so Arthur must have had a midnight snack and went through his bag when he sleeping. But the thing is these Atropa belladonna’s are magic and cause hallucinations that are maddening to the near point of death until dealt with.

“Arthur,” Merlin shook his head, “Good thing you can cure this with magic.” Arthur breathed smoothly; firelight reflecting off the gold and whites in the strands of his hair and Merlin felt a wave of relief wash over him.

Setting up a pillow next to Arthur’s head, Merlin carefully seated himself next to him and warily tilted his face upright so that it was facing the ceiling.

“Alright,” he whispered, and placed his palm on his forehead, “Ic þe þurhhæle þin licsare mid þam sundorcræftas þære ealdaþ æ!” Gold illuminated the young warlocks eyes full of life as the words of the old religion fell from his lips. Merlin retracted quickly and watched as Arthur tossed his head around, brow furrowing from what Merlin expects to be the pain exiting the body.

“That’s what you get for being such a porker!” Merlin gibed to the unconscious, writhing Arthur.

Merlin chuckled to himself quietly as Arthur came down from the spells magic, humming quietly in peace. Merlin drank in the silence, and his smile fell from his face.

Merlin brushed some fallen hair from Arthur’s sleeping eyes as his eyes became heavy, the magic he performed used more of his energy then he had anticipated. _Arthur is truly the greatest king of Camelot and he gives so much for his people,_ Merlin's thoughts wander as darkness closed in around his mind.

 Merlin is yawning and before the young warlock knew it, he was falling asleep next to the King of Camelot.

 

* * *

 

Arthur had been asleep; finally drifted off into something peaceful for once in the last month, but the dream had turned into something twisted and evil. A creature; some sort of magical being snatched him up, spat fire and there was no escape -- heat engulfed around him and his doom was certain.

So Arthur woke, grabbing for his sword, which he couldn’t do because it wasn’t there and that also because his body couldn’t move. He also found out that _the creature_ was actually Merlin curled around his body and the _fire breathing_ was actually just his mouth or _his breath_ , to be precise, pressed to his neck and coming out in annoyingly, hot puffs against his skin.

“Merlin, _what-in-the-hell_ are you doing in my bed?” Arthur laughed lightly in disbelief, hoping he would be loud enough to wake him, and also praying that this was some kind of joke. But Merlin stayed silent against the king’s neck.

Arthur let out a bothered scoff and tried to nudge the darker haired boy off of him only to get a clingier warlock. Merlin’s lips barely touched Arthur’s neck; caressing him, tickling him and Arthur tried to ignore it. He experimented with escapes, but with Merlin’s arm across his chest and leg between his it seemed that escape was futile in this scenario, who knew Merlin was so heavy?

“ _Mer_ lin,” Arthur moaned. If this is his excuse for watching him then maybe Arthur should have reconsidered, because this is just way too close and the fool even fell asleep! What use is he to him then?

“Arthur,” Merlin replied, barely audible when the name was slurred against his neck, sending involuntary chills down Arthur’s back bone and sent his heart racing. He held his breath as Merlin wrapped his leg tighter around his torso, snuggling closer. And when Arthur thought nothing more could surprise him that night he was wrong, his eyes widening in horror -- and he was taken quite aback by what he now felt, pushing and pressing against his thigh.

Arthur wondered what he had done (at all) to warrant his man-servant to climb into his bed and press his midnight wood against his hip. Merlin made a soft content sound which made Arthur all too sensitive to the cool night air, telling Arthur just how uncomfortably warm he was becoming in this situation. Arthur started to panic.

 _No,_ Arthur thought, _No this is not acceptable! This…!_ Arthur glanced at Merlin, feeling sick as he felt a pooling of heat start to gather in his stomach and a dark corner of mind start to unravel - had been good about keeping these thoughts pushed back into the recesses of his memory. Dreams that he had before started to leak their way back into his jittering thought process, as he tried his best to push them back out, but the embarrassing images kept flowing in, mocking him as they did. Arthur had laughed his first wet dream off about his man servant, but the second time it happened it wasn’t funny anymore. And now that he lying beside him he doesn’t need any more time to think of these things!

A small hitch from Merlin’s breath cut Arthur from his thoughts, and Merlin slowly started working himself on Arthur’s thigh. Arthur held his breath; the time to stop everything would be now, before things got any worse than they could possibly be. But Arthur just lied there, staring at the bed drapes and letting Merlin hump his leg, panting hotly against his neck, surface cooling with each inhalation.

Arthur pressed his thigh into Merlin gently receiving a small mix of a huff and moan in response, getting a firm grind and a tighter grip from the young warlock.

Arthur wanted it, even if this was something completely new in Arthur’s sexual experience. He knew the threat of ruining the “man servant, but still very good friends” title being pissed away. He had no idea how bad it would be if he royally fucked things up for the both of them, but all Arthur could think about right now was a sweaty, raven haired man-servant practically moaning his name and grinding on his leg, so he would worry about that later... right?

“Merl-,” Arthur hitched out as Merlin shifted higher up on Arthur’s hip and he could feel now that Merlin’s cock rubbing against his shirt and now only one wall of damp cloth separating him from Arthur’s hip. Arthur shut his eyes and bit his lip savoring; he as well was growing painfully hard in his night trousers, letting off shaky breaths as he listened to Merlin, who was now heavily panting against his neck - too loud for the quiet room.

Arthur gasped when Merlin slid his leg up his thigh; Arthur supposes it was to get a better grip, but when Merlin’s thigh comes into contact with Arthur’s own erection, Arthur couldn’t hold back from the promise of sweet relief and bucked into the solid presser. Arthur thought that his and Merlin’s mind must have been connected because Merlin started to roll his hips in earnest, stronger than before and practically inviting Arthur’s body to join him and to stop resisting. _Bastard._

But Arthur was happy to oblige, because Arthur was moving against Merlin; grabbing and thrusting and wrapping his own leg around Merlin’s to get a better angle. His were hips moving at their own accord, encouraged by the pleased sounds that Merlin was making. The simpleness of it all, the rubbing and touching - it was enough to get working Arthur up quickly into orgasm that he needed.

Things were moving quickly now for release, because the pace was changing and Arthur had now realized the exact moment that Merlin’s cock had found its way up his shirt and is now pressing and thrusting itself hard, naked, and wet all over Arthur’s hip and stomach, leaving trails of pre-cum that Arthur thought was beyond reality.

“Oh go-, Merlin,” Arthur huffed out.

Then something changed. Arthur wasn’t too far gone to notice that Merlin’s rhythm had suddenly changed from that steady, lustrous rhythm, to a stuttering and awkward beat, the need was still there; he was still humping desperately, but all the vigor was gone. Arthur turned his head, Merlin’s eyes where wide with disbelief and embarrassment, glazed-hazy eyes becoming rigid with the realization.

It was quiet now, with the exception of the resulting of sheets, they both held their breaths as Merlin pushed himself off of Arthur as quickly as he could and scrambled backward toward the edge of the bed. Only then Arthur realized he was trying to escape and grabbed Merlin by the wrist and yanked him back into the bed and rolled on top of him pinning him to the mattress before he could get away.

“Arthur, I’m so-“ he sounded so fucking distressed and ashamed, his eyes where becoming red and he was choking on the next words that came out of his mouth, “Please Arthur, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean too! Just please don’t banish me or-”

Arthur stared at Merlin as he kept talking; the dolt actually thinks he’s actually mad at him right now. He thinks he is going to send him away and never speak to him after this, sure it seems totally reasonable for social status and all, but did Merlin not see that Arthur was enjoying it? In fact he’s still hard, and if he shifts his hips just a little and, _mmmh_ , yes -- he can concur that both of them are still painfully aroused, but Merlin, for the love of God, is still talking.

“I have to be here in Camelot-“Merlin gasped when Arthur shifted his hips and aligned their cocks, “a-and…” Arthur smirks at his reaction -- seeing a new Merlin. Seeing Merlin like this when he wasn’t awake; his face flushed a deeper red and trying his best not to make eye contact.

“And,” he tries again, but Arthur shuts him up with a slow and gentle kiss, whilst lightly placing a hand on hip and brushing his other hand on Merlin’s cheek - trying to tell him it was going to be ok, that he was ok with all of this. He pulled back and for the first time since this began, Merlin is finally looking at him, searching his eyes for one last final acceptance before he grabs Arthur’s face and pulls his face in for a second.

It was just as good as the first, except the sense of urgency was stronger than before. The kisses where becoming more deep and desperate, and Merlin’s mouth was pure nectarine and oh so welcoming as Arthur licked into it, tasting everything he possibly could.

Trailing a hand up Arthur’s neck was bad enough, but when the young warlock curled his fingers at the base of Arthur’s skull, the king was a stuttering loss above him and Arthur rutted down in appreciation. Merlin broke the kiss to let out a low moan, tossing his head back, which Arthur took as an invitation to explore the new bare skin exposed below him.

As Arthur distracted Merlin; lightly nipping and sucking at the junction between his neck and clavicle, he quickly reached down and pulled both of their trousers away and aligned both of their legs and cocks together in bare contact, making both of them gasp and shiver with anticipation.

Everything seemed to condense down to lips, hands, and what’s touching what. Arthur pushed Merlin’s shirt up with one hand while the other traced down his torso down past his belly button, coming down to the black pubic hairs.

Arthur spent no more time and snaked his fingers around Merlin, taking him into his hand. It was strange at first; he realized he has never done this with another man before and an uneasy feeling washed over him, but when and encouraging low throated moan came from Merlin it sent Arthur’s confidence soaring and hand stroking firmly.

Merlin let out a surprised strangled cry when Arthur’s hand began to move, stroking hard, exuding confidence and familiarity in a way Merlin had never seen before. They’ve only just begun and Merlin feels as if he’s on fire, Arthur’s hand is so hot on him and he’s already reeling. Arthur jerks him off faster; twisting his wrist in a way that makes Merlin’s head spin and drive’s him half crazy. Arthur bucks up into Merlin’s hand as he grabs him back and strokes into Arthur’s rhythm.

“Merlin - You don’t have to…” Arthur huffed out a breath, shaking his head to find the next words. “I’m going to… if you keep…” Arthur let out a ragged moan as Merlin responded with picking up the speed of his strokes, letting his wrist twist and thumb brush over the tip of Arthur’s cock, smearing pre-cum. The gentle graze of Merlin’s calloused thumb sent a spark of arousal up through Arthur’s thighs and shivers up his spine, sending him over the edge and hips canting upward into Merlin’s grasp.

A low groan came from Arthur’s throat as he came into Merlin’s hand; his wrist protesting as he continued to pump Merlin frantically as his orgasm came down from its high. As a drop of sweat lands on Merlin’s check, the warlock opens his eyes just in time to see the pleasure rip through Arthur, jaw slack and eyes rolling back.

As Arthur’s hazed eye’s cleared and he could finally see, he saw beautiful candle light shining on Merlin’s sweat soaked body and his eyes heavy with lust. It was then that Merlin registered Arthur's gaze, and who could blame Arthur for not looking away, he was drowning in the intensity of it all. And for the brief moment of eye contact they had, Merlin could feel his emotions pumping through his veins: the trace of uncertainty, the _incredible_ scorching pleasure ripping throughout his own body and that as enough to have Merlin coming into Arthur’s hand as a whimpering and quivering mess beneath him, barley noticing a faint crack coming from the window beside him as Merlin tried to control his magic whilst it danced beneath his skin. Arthur seemed to be watching and memorizing Merlin’s moment toward bliss with such fortitude it made him want to hide his face in shame.

The air was thick now, and the breathing was slow and heavy.

Everything was so quiet in their veil of shadows - their fogginess of whispers, and everything just seemed to be right as Arthur’s body rests atop of his, collapsed from exhaustion and head lying over his heart.

But as the haze of pleasure slowly started to lift, and the thoughts of current events occurred back to him, Merlin’s face burned as the reality of what has just happened hits him.

But before he gets a chance to start properly freaking out, Arthur lifted his head and notices the look on Merlin’s face and calms him with a gentle brush of thumb over his cheek. Merlin doesn’t know how to react to what has just happened, he looks frozen in time. His eyes are wide, curious, and confused as Arthur’s mouth is a tight, thin line; his brows furrowed deep and his eyes fixated on his face, like Merlin would have the answers for what just happened. And Merlin fears, he might be crumbling.

Just when Merlin starts to feel uncomfortable with the body mass crushing him, Arthur rolls off and pulls Merlin close to his side. Neither of them said anything, but Merlin knew that they couldn’t fall asleep until this was solved, what if someone came in in the morning and found them like this? He’d be in trouble for sure.

“I’m sorry sire,” Merlin breathed after a while, “I never meant to fall asleep in your bed.”

Arthur let out a half sleepy chuckle, “Accidents happen,” he replied, stroking Merlin’s hair with his hand. “And in this case your accident lead to something… quite…”

Silence again.

Merlin takes that as his cue to go and sits up and grabs his trousers, sliding them on under the covers. Just as Merlin makes his way to get out of the bed Arthur grabs his arm.

“Wait,” he said, sounding genuinely confused. “Where are you going?”

“But,” Merlin started. “It’s just that-“

“Sit your skinny arse back down,” Arthur ordered, his brows knitted together, pulling him back to his side. “You’re not going anywhere.”

“But I can’t stay here!” Merlin retorted, laughing a bit from Arthur’s possessiveness, as he wrapped his arms around his waist; tension diffusing. “Someone is going to find me!”

Arthur huffed an annoyed sigh into Merlin’s shoulder that said _I suppose your right_ and lazily threw his head up to look into his eyes. Merlin could tell he was searching them for an answer. “At least stay till the dawn,” Arthur said, cutting off Merlin before he could protest again. “It’s almost morning, and you’re usually the first one in here anyways.”

Merlin chewed on his bottom lip, then nodded in agreement when he couldn’t think of any reason why he would leave and slid comfortably back beside Arthur’s side.

“Besides,” Arthur mumbled. “I’m probably not going to fall back asleep, so I’ll be up and alert… and I’ll want to be up in time to see that sweet arse of a manservant bring me my breakfast like he always does.” Arthur smirked as Merlin jaw dropped.

Laughing, Arthur rolled onto Merlin, who murmured _Clotpole_ just before kissing him, making his magic go all in a tizzy. Merlin sighed into the kiss just before Arthur pulled off and looked into his eyes once more.

“You know, If keep staring into my eyes every five minutes, it’s going to start to lose its charm.” Merlin chuckled half heartily. “Yeah, I know, It’s just,” Arthur pondered. “Your eyes almost looked _golden_ in the candlelight.” Arthur’s face turned a shade of scarlet before stammering, “Well, they were… just before you…” He coughed awkwardly when Merlin rose an acknowledging his eyebrow at him. “Anyway,” he continued. “I’ve never seen anything quite like it before; extraordinary.” He hymned, stroking his cheek bone.

Merlin didn’t know whether to panic or gibe Arthur for complementing  him, but did neither and just rose to peck Arthur, who quickly before he returned the kiss. They made the feeling last before they had to return to their normal lives as manservant and master, Merlin wondered if they would forget the whole thing or if Arthur would treat him any differently than he did now. But, right now, with Arthur coddling him before the dawn in unashamed secrecy was more than he could ever dream for, and for some reason it felt like the universe was in order.

* * *

 

When morning came Arthur asked Merlin about a cracked window next to his bed, Merlin, trying to hide his face, knew he would have to keep his magic under control next time he orgasmed.


End file.
